This invention relates to air diffusers and more particularly relates to the universal air diffuser having an improved construction.
Air diffusers are devices comprised of a plenum, usually mounted in the ceiling for dispersing air delivered through ducts of a heating or cooling system. The plenum is provided with a perforated face fitting flush with the ceiling for dispersing air throughout an area or room and includes means for attaching an air duct on the opposite side. The air ducts are attached by cutting a hole in the plenum and inserting a duct connector having flanges resting on the surface of the plenum to which the duct is secured by means of duct tape. The plenum is constructed of compacted fiberglass which is somewhat porous. Because of this, the tape used to secure the duct to the plenum does not adhere at all. Further, the hole cut in the plenum for attaching the duct does not stand up well under repeated use. Removal of the duct connector can easily tear or otherwise scar the mounting hole, preventing reuse of the diffuser. It would be advantageous if some method could be provided to reinforce the plenum and also provide a non-porous surface to which duct tape will stick securely.